Jackson and Lola: All Alone
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Jackson and Lola wind up spending many days all alone in the same house together. But one day when Jackson sees Lola in just her underwear doing laundry, things get pretty hot pretty quick.


One summer, Lola's parents were going out of the country for a long _second honeymoon_. With no other family available to stay with, the Fullers invited Lola to stay with them. Lola for obvious reasons became room mates with Ramona. However the summer was not as much fun as Lola hoped. She was planning to spend 11 hours a day at an all girls camp, but found out the first day that her parents hadn't signed her up like she thought they did, so now she was trapped at the Fuller House alone for 11 hours a day. However she wound up not being alone. Jackson had accidentally caused an explosion at his science camp and was kicked out. In an attempt to not have his mom be angry at him though, Jackson was able to avoid his mom getting a call. And since the camp bus would _supposedly_ pick Jackson up a half hour after his mom left for work, Jackson could pretend he was still going to camp for the next nine weeks.

Lola didn't know Jackson would be spending all day alone with her until she came down into the living room in her white and pink pajamas one day to see Jackson in his blue pajamas watching TV. A puzzled Lola said, "Jackson, what are you doing here?" Jackson explained the whole back story to Lola and eventually said: "So please don't tell my mom about this. If she does, I'll be grounded for a whole year." Lola sighed and said, "Fine. But your mom said if I'm gonna spend all day here, I had to do chores around the house like cleaning, doing laundry, and stuff like that. So now you have to do it with me." Jackson nodded his head and said, "Whatever you say."

So for the next week, Jackson and Lola began doing chores around the house every day. Since they were working together, they always got done by lunch which freed up their afternoons every day. Despite having a crush on Lola, Jackson didn't make a move on her now. He didn't want to upset a very delicate situation he was in, fearing if he hit on her, she might change her mind and blab to his mom that he was staying home every day. For Lola, she was actually feeling very comfortable with Jackson. Every day, it felt more and more like she was at home. When she was first spending every day with Jackson, she would regularly put on her nice blue dress or a formal white shirt with blue jeans. Now she was wearing her pink sweat pants and sleeveless black t-shirt every morning.

Although Lola may have started to get too comfortable because she had forgotten to wash her, Ramona and Jackson's clothes for several days, resulting in large piles of clothes in their respective rooms. So one morning, Jackson's mom told Lola in a stern voice to not forget to wash those two large piles of clothes. Lola however forgot to do it that morning as she and Jackson got very busy doing a gardening project that morning. But when it was three hours before the time Jackson's mom would get home, Lola (who was watching a movie with Jackson) looked at her watched, panicked, and then jumped into action. Lola then said: "Shoot. We gotta wash our clothes or your mom is gonna get angry at me. Quick. Grab your laundry and Ramona's!" Lola and Jackson moved quick and first thing: dumped _all_ of Jackson, Ramona, and Lola's clothes into first washing machine and immediately began to wash them.

Then as the first wash began, Jackson headed back to his room. But as he walked away, Lola then realized that she only had one formal dress to wear and she ironically was wearing it right now. But Lola she couldn't wear it tonight because it was still dirty from doing some gardening that morning. Lola then said to herself, "Shoot. This is the outfit I'm gonna wear we go out to eat tonight. But it's dirty. I can't go out like this. I... guess I'll just put this outfit in the second washing machine and put another outfit on while I wait and... Ugg. No. All of my other clothes are being washed right now. And I can't wait for them to go through both the wash and the dryer because Mrs. Fuller will be home by then." Lola thought for a moment and then realized what she had to do. Lola pulled off her dress and was now standing in only her black bra and panties next to the washing machines.

Lola then put her black dress into the washing machine when suddenly she heard Jackson say, "Lola, can I..." Lola turned her head and saw Jackson walk into the room and freeze in his tracks. Jackson for the first time in his life was seeing the girl of his dreams in only a bra and panties and his eyes couldn't resist but take in every detail. From Lola's more exposed hips, to her bare stomach, to her completely naked legs, to the fact that nost of the skin that was her chest was now in view: Jackson was loving every detail in the image before him. But Jackson eventually came back to reality and said, "Lola, what are you doing?" Lola explained the entire situation ending with: "So if I didn't put my dress in the wash now, it wouldn't be ready in time for when your mom gets home. And since all of the teenage clothes of the house are being washed right now, I realized I had no option but put my dress in the wash." Jackson then said, "Well that kind of reason is why I came down too. This is the outfit I was gonna wear tonight and need it be washed right now too." Lola then said, "Well... take off your shirt and pants. Lets just get this over with."

Jackson then took a deep breath and pulled his shirt and pants off in front of Lola. Jackson was now standing in only his white underwear in front of Lola. Jackson handed his clothes to Lola and she put them in the second washing machine. Jackson was actually a bit upset he didn't see Lola's eyes checking out his body. But he knew she was most focused on getting a job done right now. Eventually Jackson and Lola headed into the kitchen and as they did, Lola said: "So, you want a snack?" Jackson nodded and sat down at the kitchen counter as Lola headed towards the frig to prepare something. Jackson couldn't help but look at Lola's body as she moved around the kitchen. As she bent down to look into the frig, Jackson starred at Lola's butt. Her underwear was tight, so the full outline of Lola's teenage buttocks were now completely in view to him. Then Lola turned around and continued to bend down a bit as she looked for several utensils in the kitchen drawers. Jackson could now see Lola's cleavage come into view.

Eventually Lola prepared a plate of milk and cookies for the two. However as Lola came around the counter to give them to Jackson, her eyes glanced down and she noticed the big bulge forming underneath Jackson's underwear. Caught off guard, Lola accidentally spilled the two glasses of milk she was carrying on herself and Jackson. This caused milk to fall on their bodies and underwear. An upset Lola said, "Oh no. I am so sorry Jackson." Jackson then said, "No big. I'll just put my underwear in the clothes basket." Lola then said, "No. Your mom expects no clothes to be in any clothes basket when she gets home. And she can sense dirty clothes hiding anywhere uin the house. Ugg. Okay. The second washing machine has barely gotten started. We can throw our underwear in that wash and they'll still be pretty clean." Jackson's eyes widened as he said, "What!?" Lola then said, "No time for modesty or questions. We barely have enough time to wash them. Just grab some towels to cover ourselves up. Do it now!"

Jackson then grabbed two towels and handed one to Lola. Lola then got behind the counter, got on her knees, took her bra and panties off, then covered herself in a towel that she tied around her body. Jackson meanwhile pulled his underwear off, and then covered his lower body with a towel and tied it around his waist. Lola then threw her black underwear into Jackson's hands and said, "Quick. Throw it in the wash." Jackson starred at Lola's underwear for a moment as he realized that his fingers were pressing against the very fabric that usually was pressed against Lola's private areas. However, he shook his head and then threw all of the underwear into the second washing machine.

Jackson then glanced at Lola for a moment and realized that she was only wearing a towel now, which only covered her body from where her arm pits were, down to only one inch below where Jackson knew Lola's womanhood was. Lola meanwhile glanced down and noticed the bulge below Jackson's waist was getting larger than ever. Lola then said, "Well... I'm gonna read a book in the living room while I wait for the wash to end." Jackson then said, "Uh, yeah. I'll just text in here." Lola then turned around and walked away. But as she did, Jackson noticed just a little bit of Lola's under butt had come into view. Jackson's bulge got bigger than ever as he took in every detail he could of the lower area of Lola's beautiful young buttocks.

About an hour later, a buzzer went off indicating the second washing machine was done washing. Jackson and Lola both wanting to quickly get the clothes into the dryer, jumped up and said: "I got it." Jackson and Lola quickly rushed towards the washing machine. However they rushed towards it too quickly because they wound up running into each other. The contact from their collision, caused their towels to loosen which led to the two towels falling to the ground. However Lola began to fall forward towards Jackson. Jackson stopped Lola from falling with his arms. But then the two froze as they realized the position they were in. Jackson and Lola were both completely naked in front of each other now.

The two both quickly backed away from each other, and put their towels back on. Lola switched the clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. Then she walked back into the living room. After a few minutes, Jackson walked into the living room and said: "I'm sorry about what happened Lola. I..." Lola then said, "No. I'm sorry for running into you. I was careless." Jackson then said, "Oh. Okay. So... you aren't gonna tell anyone about what happened and..." Lola then said, "I won't tell anyone I saw _little Jackson_ as long as you don't tell anyone you saw my ugly naked body." Jackson then said, "I won't. And by the way, it's not ugly." Lola's face blushed bright red as she smiled and said, "Thanks. So... does your hard rod down there usually get that big?" Jackson then said, "No. And it usually never stretches that long either." Lola smirked and said, "So then you were hard because of _me_ then?" Jackson's face blushed bright red as his bulge got even larger underneath his towel. The growth actually caused the towel that was barely holding onto Jackson's waist to get loose and fall down.

A humiliated Jackson stood naked now as a smiling Lola said, "Oh, don't feel bad. Come on. I'll let you see me nude again so you don't feel as bad." Lola then pulled her towel off, giving Jackson now a full chance to stare at Lola's body. As they looked at each other, Lola said, "So how do boys walk around with such a dangley thing under their waist?" Jackson then said, "I don't know. How do girls walk around with dangly things _above_ their waist?" Lola then said, "Fine, fine. But I can now sort of see why boys get more horny than girls. We have to stick things inside ourselves to feel _pleasured_. Boys just have to make sure their hard member is rubbed. Which you can do easily by just wearing tight underwear." Jackson then said, "Tight underwear alone doesn't get us turned on. There usually has to be a girl involved, or a thought related to a girl involved, mixed with the tightness: for us to feel _pleasured_." Then Lola said, "Oh. Well... can I be a part of the experience of _pleasuring_ you?"

Jackson was caught off guard but nodded. Lola then began to move her hands down and rubbed Jackson's manhood with her fingers. Jackson began to moan as Lola smiled as she realized what she was doing. Her very presence and touch was bringing pleasure to Jackson. To Lola: it was like she had a magical power now. Then Lola moved her face down and began to pleasure Jackson's manhood with her mouth. Lola wasn't sure why she was using her mouth to lick and suck on Jackson. She felt so dirty while doing it. But she felt like her magical power to make Jackson feel pleasured grew as she did. So she continued.

Jackson moaned some more as he said, "Oh Lola. This is amazing. If there is anything I can do in return, let me..." Lola then moved her face up and said, "But you can. Pleasure _me_ now." Lola then laid down on the couch completely nude and smiled. Jackson just starred at Lola for a moment. Jackson then moved his face down and began to kiss Lola's private areas with his mouth while his hands meanwhile gripped themselves behind Lola and took a hold of her young buttocks. For so many years: Jackson, he held back his strong desire to make love to a teenage girl. But now that he was being allowed to let go of all of his inhibitions, he felt like a caged animal now being allowed to roam free in a beautiful paradise.

Lola moved her hands down and embraced the hair of Jackson's head as she enjoyed every way she was being touched. Jackson was indeed the first boy that she kissed, but she had never been this close to anyone before, thus: she had never felt this loved before. But the way Jackson kissed and licked her body, gave her a warmth that she had never experienced before. To feel the most private areas of her body not just be exposed to a boy, but also be touched in such an amazing way made Lola so happy. As Lola continued to to feel her sensitive skin touched by Jackson's mouth, she could only look up, close her eyes, smile, and enjoy the wonderful sensations she was experiencing.

After awhile, Jackson moved his face up and he looked into Lola's eyes. The two moved their faces together and they began to kiss on the lips. They began to move their bodies close to each other, but then Jackson stopped moving and said, "Wait. Should we wait till we're..." Lola then smiled as she spread her legs out and bent them a bit so her knees were sticking up. Lola smiled and Jackson smiled. Then just when Lola's legs got into position, Jackson moved downwards and entered Lola. The two moaned as their flesh pressed against one another.

For Jackson, it felt like his hard member was being wrapped in pure happiness. And the more he pressed against that happiness, the great doses of happiness he felt being created. For Lola, it felt like her teenage body had been invaded by a messenger that came to bring her just pleasure. But this messenger, wasn't a visitor. To Lola, it felt like she was a puzzle that always had one missing piece, and now that missing piece had come into her; making her whole again. The two wrapped their arms around each other's backs while they began to kiss again as well. The two moved their young bodies in a rhythm as their sexual intercourse went underway. Jackson would lower his body just up and down a bit, while Lola would lift her butt from the ground just a little bit at the same time Jackson would push down. The two teenagers kept their bodies so close, they could feel the sweat from the other's body dripping onto their own.

As the two moved in their perfect rhythm together, Jackson got harder. Then suddenly a build up inside of Jackson's hard member came to the surface. Lola too could feel a climax of her own coming. And then came the release. The two both experienced the miracle of the climax of when two bodies becoming one as Jackson shot his love into Lola. Lola moaned hard as she could feel Jackson's warm love shoot deep into her body as she held Jackson's body close to hers. Then the moment of high pleasure ended. The two kept the other in their arms and simply smiled. The two eventually heard the sound of the dryer nearby buzz. Then Lola said, "Well... guess we have to put our clothes back on." Then Jackson said, "Yeah... but now I think we'll be taking them off every day for each other too." Lola smiled and nodded.

 **THE END**


End file.
